Follow Your Leader!
by The Ramen Noodle
Summary: Yuuri is hiding something from Wolfram...What could it be? He goes to find out...and everyone follows! WolYuu. Oneshot.


Authoress' Note: Something _really stupid and overused _I came up with before falling asleep. Yuuram got into my mind, and it wouldn't leave! Oh…And by the way, I see Wolfram taller than Yuuri. Sometimes. Maou-Yuuri is taller than Wolfram… Oh forget it. Yuuri is uke material, and I enjoy seeing him that way….But whenever I go to write fan fiction, he always seems to end up being seme. Dangit!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, out of character-ness.

Disclaimer: What? Are you telling me that is I say that I DO own it...They won't believe me anyway? Aw, crap... Fine. I don't own it... ((grumble, grumble))

* * *

Yet another…semi-normal day Blood Pledge Castle. Of course, their days weren't really ever normal…

"Yuuri!" A certain blonde soldier called out.

The black-haired boy looked back, to see his fiancé. His eyes widened, and he turned away, hiding whatever was in his arms. Wolfram walked up, looking over Yuuri's shoulder.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" Yuuri exclaimed, attempting to hide it even more. But this only made Wolfram more curious, for a flash of red appeared in his arms.

"You're lying!" Wolfram said, snaking his arms around Yuuri to grab the…whatever it was.

"Wolfram, stop it!" Yuuri squirmed, until he broke free.

Then he ran. Wolfram growled, and ran after him. They ran down the halls, and past Conrad.

"Heika! Why are you…" Conrad began, then saw Wolfram. "Oh!"

And he began to run after the two, for fear that something was going on. So the three continued to run… Running past Günter.

"Heika! Heika! What's wrong!" He saw Wolfram. "Bad omen!"

And he began to run behind Conrad. So the _four _of them ran….this time, past the three maids. They all gasped, and dropped their baskets to run… They didn't want to miss anything that could possibly be juicy gossip. So the _seven _of them ran…and ran….past Gwendal and Greta!

"Yuuri papa!…Wolfram papa?" She paused. "Conrad? Günter? Doria? Lasagna? Sangria?"

She quickly ran after the seven, which caused Gwendal to follow… So the _nine _of them ran down the hallways, running into one final person… Cheri-sama!

"Oh! Yuuri Heika…" She began, then saw everyone. "I won't miss out on the fun!" She then squealed, finding a place behind Gwendal to run.

Yuuri stopped. A dead end! He turned around…Wolfram was coming way too fast to stop in time.

"W-Wolfram!" He squealed, throwing his hands up in the air and waving them around.

Wolfram's eyes snapped open, and he stuck his hands out to break the fall… But they ended up smashing into Yuuri's hands, trapping the demon king on the wall.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Yuuri muttered. "Wolfram I'm going to have scars on my hands or something now…"

"Now…Yuuri…" Wolfram said breathing heavily, and ignoring Yuuri's comment. "What do you have?"

Yuuri had stuck it in his pocket as soon as they had began running… He couldn't take it out, and he certainly wasn't going to in front of all of these people….People? Oh crap!

"Um…Wolfram…" Yuuri began.

"No! Tell me what you have?" Wolfram demanded.

"Wolfram! Look behind…" Yuuri started again.

"No! Quit trying to get away and tell me what you…" Wolfram was the one who was cut off this time… By Greta.

"Are Wolfram papa and Yuuri papa going to kiss now?"

Wolfram immediately tore himself away from Yuuri. "W-what are all of you people doing here?"

Conrad chuckled. "I thought Yuuri Heika was in danger."

Günter muttered something about bad omens and the maids just giggled.

"I wanted to know what everyone was running for! I was afraid you guys were hurt or something…" Greta mumbled.

Gwendal was silent.

"I didn't want to miss out on any of the fun, of course!" The former Maou squealed.

"Well…um…could you all… leave?" Yuuri asked.

Conrad nodded. "Whatever you want then. As long as nothing is wrong."

"Can I stay?" Greta asked.

"I don't know…" Yuuri mumbled. "I kind of wanted to talk to Wolfram privately…"

"Aw come on! I don't care if you kiss or anything! Or even stick your tongue in Wolfram papa's mouth….Because I've walked in on Gwendal and…" She began.

Gwendal quickly covered her mouth.

"You know what I was going to say…So come on!" Greta begged, as she tore away from Gwendal's hand.

"I guess…" Yuuri mumbled, blushing at her comment.

"Yay! I'll just sit over here then." She squealed, sitting in a corner.

Everyone then took the hint, and left. Yuuri took a deep breath, and turned towards Wolfram. He took out what had in his pocket. A little red box. He stuck out his hands and turned his head way, embarrassed.

"Here. It's Valentines Day on earth…so…um…" Yuuri mumbled.

Wolfram hesitantly took it. "Valentines Day?" He asked.

"It's a day where you…um…give chocolates to the person you…um…like…" Yuuri muttered.

The corners of Wolfram's mouth twitched upwards. He tipped Yuuri's chin up, and muttered,

"Happy Valentines Day to you too."

Before pressing his lips to the other boy's. A few moments later, Greta stood up and yelled for the whole castle to hear…

"Wolfram papa just stuck his tongue in Yuuri papa's mouth!"


End file.
